falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Scrap Heap (War Does Change)
Scrap Heap '''is a scavenger hailing from the area around Appleoosa. He is the protagonist of Fallout: Equestria - War Does Change. History Background Scrap heap was born a little under two hundred years after the war that left the world a desolate wasteland. He was born to two parents who saw him as little more than an extra pair of hooves to assist in their scavenging. His father drank heavily while his mother wasn't much interested in him. His parents were eventually killed by raiders when he was thirteen years old, something he claims not to have shed many tears over. Present Day Scrap Heap continued the scavenging that his parents brought him up in, never having known any other life. He would usually sell his wares at Absolutely Everything, owned by the ghoul Ditzy Doo. That very mare eventually provided him with a Pipbuck detailing the location of an untouched Stable, Stable 84, and directed him to Tenpony Tower where a pony claimed to have the access code. He set off for Manehatten, losing his wagon in the process after a fight with some raiders. After some more misadventures, he arrived in the city where he encountered a large firefight underway between a group of raiders and some Zebra Remnant. He was assisted through the fight by a mysterious sniper, who was revealed to be a zebra mare going by the alias of Stripe. Stripe chose to accompany Scrap Heap to Tenpony Tower from that point onwards. At Tenpony Tower he met the pony who had the password, Cobalt of the Twilight Society. Scrap Heap is wary of him and the Twilight Society and what they hope to find in Stable 84, information they refuse to share with Scrap Heap. Cobalt joins the group in their search for the ancient fallout shelter. Traits Appearance Scrap Heap describes himself as a pretty boring looking stallion with a brown coat with a darker brown mane, one of the many things he hates about himself. His cutie mark has the depiction of a piece of scrap metal, signifying his life as a scavenger. He usually wears a full suit of leather armour for protection, and early on in the story he receives a Pipbuck which he wears on his right foreleg. Personality At the beginning of the story, Scrap Heap is both highly deadpan in tone and is wholly apathetic. He holds some moral compass, noting that some scavengers shooting ponies over a piece of metal is wrong, but doesn't seem at all interested in being a hero or helping other ponies. His only interest is in caps, and earning enough of said caps to one day settle down away from the Equestrian Wasteland. This changes, however, after an encounter with Deadshot Calamity, where the former Enclave pegasus saves his life from a large group of raiders. This encounter deeply affected Scrap Heap, much to his chagrin, to the point where he can no longer stand by and watch others perish and has to assist even if it might put him in danger in doing so. He likens it to some kind of infection, especially after he ends up inspiring some other ponies in a similar manner to how Calamity inspired him. He also expresses a lot of self doubt and even self loathing. He hates the very nature of his existence, feeling cursed to a life of fruitless scavenging in the wastes from birth, and hates everything that reminds him of this. This includes his cutie mark and even his own name. And ever since being inspired by Calamity to help others, the brief thought he had of abandoning a family of scavengers to a rogue Mr Gutsy filled him with even more self hatred for even entertaining the notion. Despite his flaws, he is a good pony at heart. This is noted by the zebra Stripe, who insists he will come to see this truth in time. He also holds a soft spot for Sparkle-Cola. Skills Coming from a life of scavenging, Scrap Heap is quite skilled at finding valuable scrap and evaluating its value. Though the latter is somewhat obsolete now he has a Pipbuck to do that for him. He also makes sure to keep his weapons and armour in a pristine condition, showing exceptional skill in repair work. In terms of magic, Scrap Heap only tends to use telekinesis. He can wield more than one weapon at once with his magic, and has used his ability to switch on the safety of a raider's weapon to prevent his own untimely death. He has a moderate skill with firearms, supplemented by the S.A.T.S. provided by his Pipbuck. He prefers not to fight in close quarters, having been physically overpowered by simple raiders in the past, but will fight tooth and nail if the need arises. Equipment Scrap Heap uses leather armour that covers up his entire body. He is equipped with a 9mm pistol and a Pipbuck, and gains a combat shotgun in Chapter 4. He carries around some saddlebags that contains all of his worldly possessions, including all of his caps, food, healing potions and ammunition. Relationships '''Stripe - Scrap Heap first met Stripe in the ruins of Manehatten. She was being hunted down by some Zebra Remnant she had refused to join up with, and took cover in an old office building as they attempted to claim her life. After helping her clear out the zebra and raiders in the area, Stripe knocked Scrap Heap out and tied him up until she could understand his intentions. After a long talk, she decided that he was a pony who was good at heart, and released him form his bonds. Scrap Heap then, knowing her deadly accuracy with a sniper rifle, invited her to join his quest. Having little else to do in her search for a purpose, Stripe accepted the invitation. Stripe seems adamant in convincing Scrap Heap of his own nobility, much to the stallion's immense irritation. However, he quickly becomes friends with the zebra, and both of them are mutually suspicious of Cobalt when he joins the group. Cobalt - Cobalt is a pony in Tenpony Tower who claims to hold the access codes for Stable 84. Scrap Heap hopes he does, or he's done with the quest. When he did finally meet Cobalt, Scrap Heap didn't trust him or his motivation, keeping a wary eye on the unicorn. Ditzy Doo - Scrap Heap usually sells his wares to Ditzy for a moderate sum of caps. They seem to be on good terms, having known each other for years, and it is Scrap Heap that Ditzy shares the secret of Stable 84 with. She sends him out to find the Stable, hopeful that he will return with a lot of interesting items. Notes & Trivia *He begins his journey approximately two days before Littlepip would rescue Ditzy Doo from raiders. *Scrap Heap has a deep love of Sparkle-Cola, collecting every bottle he comes across. *He is said to be in his twenties. *His ultimate dream is to settle down in a place like Tenpony Tower and live his life in peace. *His Pipbuck is an expy of the Pipboy 3000 MK IV from the game Fallout 4. *Hears the DJ Pon-3 broadcasts detailing the initial appearances of both Blackjack and Littlepip. Gallery Scrap_Heap_Concept_1.jpg|Sketch of Scrap Heap outside Stable 84. Scrap_Heap_Concept_2.jpg| Sketch 2 of Scrap heap outside Stable 84. Category:Characters Category:Unicorns